


Uncle Padfoot

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Fluff, Gen, Uncle Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Sirius spoiling the ever loving fuck out of his godson that is all
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Uncle Padfoot

Christmases at the Potters have always been fun, but now that Baby Harry was here, they were especially so. Naturally, as his godfather, Sirius had taken it as a personal mission to spoil the boy rotten. It was Harry’s first Christmas, and despite James and Lily’s protests, he had bought the kid just about everything he could find. He walked into the Potter House with a giant bag full of gifts levitating behind him.

“Pads?  **How many presents did you buy** ? You do realize Harry is five months old? He doesn’t need a broomstick.” Lily inquired.

“He’s gonna use it someday, isn’t he? Best start young. Besides I’m his godfather, it’s my job to spoil him.” Sirius responded, placing a soft kiss on the infant’s head. “And it’s not that much. Just a personalized quidditch jersey, a baby broomstick, Gryffindor scarves and gloves, and a Gryffindor onesie.”

“You don’t even know if he is Gryffindor!” James gasped dramatically at his wife’s words and ran to cover Harry’s ears. Sirius held a hand to his heart in mock hurt and had an absolutely ridiculous expression on his face. Lily broke into a fit of laughter over their ridiculousness. It didn’t take too long after that for the boys to start giggling as well. Sirius looked down at the baby in his arms, thankful that he had finally found his family.


End file.
